


You Dumbass

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M, mentions of hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m about 99% sure the usual response to falling onto a car is to go to the hospital.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dumbass

Ryan was a dumbass. Not only had he nearly caused Geoff to have a heart attack, but he was pretty sure his arm was broken. See, he had fallen out of a window and landed on a car, but given that it was only one story up, Ryan didn’t really see why Geoff was freaking out.

“I didn’t even hit my head!”

“You still could have died! Is anything broken?”

Out of spite, Ryan had said no. He was sorely regretting that decision now, seeing how his arm just sort of radiated in pain. He was pretty sure other things were broken, but right now his arm was the thing that was hurting the most.

He refused to let anyone look him over and Geoff was throwing him worried glares every so often as they headed back home. Everyone was banged up, of course, but Ryan had fallen out of a damn window onto a car. It was no surprise that everyone was concerned, or that Ryan and Geoff had gotten into another argument.

“Ryan, you need to go to the damn hospital!”

“I am fucking fine Geoff!”

“You could have a damn concussion!”

“And if it felt like it did, I would tell you!”

Geoff growled and rolled his eyes. If Ryan was going to be stubborn, he’d let the man be stubborn. They’d deal with it later. Right now, Geoff wanted to get home, and to the hospital if Ryan would stop being a dick.

When they got home it was the usual patching up after a big fight, only Geoff refused to let Ryan help as he usually did, which set off another glaring competition between the two, so Jack led Ryan out of the kitchen, where they had been, and into the lower bathroom, one they didn’t tend to use because it needed a lot of repairs and, according to Gavin and Ray, was ‘unsightly’. It was a good place to go whenever there was a fight going on though, so that’s where Jack took Ryan.

Jack frowned at Ryan while looking at the probably injured man over his glasses. “Geoff’s right, you know. We really should take you to the hospital. You could have a concussion and not even know it,” Jack said gently, not wanting to be in the same fight as Geoff and Ryan. He just wanted to help.

“I’m fine. My head barely even tapped the car,” Ryan grumbled back, suppressing a wince as he moved his injured arm around. God, he was going to need to take pain pills once everyone else was asleep.

“And what if you’re not actually okay? What if you broke a rib and it punctured a lung and you’re slowly dying or something?” Jack asked, voice cracking as his mother hen instincts came out.

Ryan simply chuckled, “Jack, trust me, if something like that was happening, I would let you know.” Jack didn’t look as amused as Ryan did, however.

“You better let me know.”

The remainder of the day went better. Geoff and Ryan were no longer glaring at every possible chance they got, but Ryan was still getting badgered to go to the hospital.

“You fell out of a window onto a car.”

“Are you sure you feel fine?”

“I’m about 99% sure the usual response to falling onto a car is to go to the hospital.”

It got to the point where Ryan laid down in the guest bedroom with the door locked to escape. He was waiting for the boys to go to bed, knowing they wouldn’t exactly wait up for the insomniac, so he could slip downstairs to the kitchen where they kept the pain pills. He wanted to tell Geoff, but now he wasn’t because of spite and pride. He could be just as stubborn as the other man.

As soon as he heard footsteps going up the stairs, he perked up a bit. Geoff stopped by the guest bedroom to check on Ryan before he headed to bed, but they were both still stubborn as all hell and Geoff had simply sighed and gone to bed like everyone else.

As soon as Ryan was sure everyone else was asleep, he slipped out of the room and down the stairs, carefully avoiding the creaky spots. He was in the kitchen soon enough, quietly rummaging through the drawers for the medicine while trying to cradle his arm. Ryan panicked when it wasn’t there and he heard the stairs creak behind him.

Turning around, he saw Geoff holding the pill bottle and glaring at him. “Looking for this, Ryan?” he asked, though the tone was more worry than anger. Ryan frowned, dropping his arm. “I don’t think you need to ask how I knew, because you pull this shit every fucking time you hurt yourself, you know.”

Ryan just stuck out his tongue and Geoff rolled his eyes. “If you knew then why not just take me to the hospital?”

“Because you whine more than Gavin when I take you to the hospital without you consenting to going to the hospital and I rather like my eardrums, dick.”

“Okay, well, now can you just take me to the damn hospital,” Ryan groaned, his resolve falling. It was very hard to be stubborn with a broken arm. “I am pretty sure it’s broken.”

Geoff chuckled, kissing Ryan’s cheek and tugging him out the door. “I’ll call Jack later, once they get you casted.”


End file.
